


Stillness

by Telesilla



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-22
Updated: 2006-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando can be still when he needs to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stillness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rocketbalm](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rocketbalm).



I know he can be still; I see it every day he's in front of a camera. There's a moment you learn to recognize--it's maybe as much as a half second, probably less--before someone yells "action!" He didn't know it when we started and he was always _on_ before anyone else was--well, aside from Viggo, but you can't judge anyone against Viggo. But now he knows better and I love watching for it, watching for the one moment when Orlando goes still and Legolas takes over.

Of course, the moment someone yells "cut!" he's Orlando again, all motion and energy. He's young, that's part of it, of course; kids his age often can't be still for long. But I think there's more to it than that with Orlando; I think it has something to do with both his youth and his inexperience. Unlike most of the rest of us, he really didn't have any idea of what he was getting into here, and I think he worries too much and that worry ends up manifesting itself as nervous energy in some way.

Which is why it's so much better when the door closes behind us, and his clothes come off. When he goes to his knees, he goes _still,_ nothing moving except for his chest as he breathes. Sometimes I keep him there for a time, once as long as a half an hour. He thinks I'm testing him, but really, I'm still trying to accept that he'd do this for me.

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://rocketbalm.livejournal.com/profile)[**rocketbalm**](http://rocketbalm.livejournal.com/) who asked for On-His-Knees Orlando from my [28 Fic Meme](http://telesilla.livejournal.com/417612.html) list. I made a bit of a change; I think this version actually makes a little more sense. Also, when I wrote this, I told her that the pairing could be anyone except Viggo, that I wanted it to be ambiguous. That's all and good for a flash fic, but the fact is, I was thinking it was Bean as I wrote it and I really like don't like to post anything that could read as if it were "any two guys."


End file.
